Enjaulado
by Nobody Silent
Summary: Los recuerdos de la muerte de alguien siempre van hacer dolorosos, eso lo sabia muy bien Yato.


**Enjaulado.**

Hola otra vez volví a mostrar señales de vida pero esta vez en el mundo del Fandom de Noragami, me encanto el anime pero me encanto aún más el manga *o*. No lo sé pero el personaje de Yukine me encanto por su desarrollo que tuvo en el manga después de su purificación por eso mismo cree este fic dedicado a el xD.

**Resumen:** Los recuerdos de la muerte de alguien siempre van hacer dolorosos.

En un departamento pequeño se encontraba un hombre acostado en el sillón con una lata de cerveza en su mano, sin importarle que había un desorden casi descomunal en el lugar que estaba, las paredes estaban manchadas con cerveza, los muebles estaban rotos y algunos ya ni se podían sostener para ser de utilidad, las lámparas del departamento ya estaban todas rotas y lo único que parecía que podía servir de algo era un mueble grande que estaba cerrado con candado.

El hombre al escuchar un pequeño llanto que provenía del mueble, este se levando del sillón con una cara de enojo y con una patada fuerte grito a toda boca-¡Cállate mocoso! Sabes que tus estúpidos llantos me dan más resaca-

Adentro del mueble se encontraba un niño que estaba tratando de no sollozar más pero no podía, estar encerrado en ese lugar pequeño y oscuro le aterrorizaba y más cuando su padre estaba todo borracho y le golpeaba el mueble.

-Tsk, mocoso insolente…eres igual que la perra de tu mamá y esa hermana que tienes-Dice de manera incoherente el hombre y tomo una chaqueta que estaba en el suelo y se fue del lugar.

Esta era la rutina diaria del niño, desde que su familia cayó en una crisis económica sus padres empezaron a pelear cada vez más, hasta que un día se separaron y su madre se llevó a su hermana y el quedo solo en el departamento de su padre y después este empezó a tomar cada vez más por su depresión hasta que encontró que era mejor desquitar toda su ira contra su hijo.

El niño tenía miedo, tiene miedo de la oscuridad en su vivienda, tiene miedo de su padre, tiene miedo de esas cosas con formas grotescas que susurraban palabras oscuras al oído de su padre y que lo miraban con sus ojos saltones.

Un día cuando su padre tuvo algo de conciencia y lo dejo salir de su prisión el niño pudo mirar desde una ventana rota el cielo brillante y las personas que pasaban de forma despreocupadas por el lugar. Quería estar con esas personas, el quería ser libre como ellos. Lo único que en este momento lo mantenía cuerdo en su cautiverio era las cartas que rara vez le mandaba su madre y su hermana, cuando una de estas cartas llegaban al buzón cerca de su casa, su corazón palpitaba de un sentimiento casi desconocido por el…Felicidad.

Una carta.

Una familia.

Un monstruo.

Un corazón.

El ya lo decidió, esperaría que su padre llegara a la casa y cuando este estuviera muy borracho se escaparía para enviarle una carta a su madre y hermana. Su plan era simple, sacarle las llaves de la puerta a su padre, salir corriendo con todas su fuerzas y buscar un lugar en donde dormir…¿Nada podría salir mal? ¿Cierto?

Con una sonrisa en su cara espera que su padre llegue y el por mientras limpia las heridas que tenía en su espalda y brazos y las oculta con unas vendas.

Su padre llego por fin a la casa, alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, el niño que aún estaba despierto espero que su en carcelero se durmiera en el sillón que tenían. Cuando este se durmió el niño con una habilidad innata saco las llaves que tenía su padre en el pantalón. Viendo que su padre no hizo ni el más mínimo ruido él se acercó de forma hábil a la puerta y con el más mínimo cuidado la cerró.

Por fin era libre.

El corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la calle oscura y fría que le hacía estremecerse, ignoro el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo por culpa de las heridas que le ocasiono su padre, ignoro los susurros espeluznantes que hacían esos monstruos nocturnos, ignoro su miedo a la oscuridad. En el instante que creyó que por fin llego al buzón más cercano vio a su padre que lo siguió todo el tiempo con una cara enrojecida de furia.

-Tu niñato de mierda, quien te crees para desobedecer a tu padre-Rugió como un animal bruto y con una fuerza casi inhumana se abalanzó contra el pobre chico con una correa.

El niño grito y grito pero nadie parecía que lo escuchaba, hasta que llegó un momento que el con un último alarido el cuerpo del niño se quedó como una muñeca de trapo alado del buzón con varios moretones que le había dejado su rostro irreconocible y pequeñas lagrimas que aun caían por sus ojos mezclados con la sangre. Su padre al ver el estado lamentable de su hijo solo rio y con una voz mezclada con los fantasmas que estaban atrás de él riéndose también dijo:

**-Te lo mereces-**

Y se fue del lugar, dejando al cadáver solo en la oscuridad.

El chico sabía que ahora estaba muerto, después que se fue su padre dejándolo ahí él no podía dejar de gritar para que este lo perdonara pero cuando volteo su cabeza vio cómo su cuerpo estaba de una forma horrible torturado. Tuvo miedo y desesperación no podía estar muerto aun, tenía que entregarle la carta a su madre y a su hermana…!No quería estar muerto!.

-Pobre…niño…ven..c..on…nosotros…..-

-N..osotros …te….queremos-

Los monstruos aún no lo dejaban tranquilo, más aun cuando él ya estaba muerto. Estuvo atrapado seis meses en ese bucle sin fin, repitiendo los gritos de dolor y miedo hacia su padre, aun lamentándose por lo sucedido…hasta que llegó un momento que empezó a olvidar quien era o como murió y él porque estaba tan apegado al buzón.

El aprendió a ser muy bueno ocultándose de las personas extrañas que veía cerca de su morada, una vez vio a una mujer con cabello rubio montada en un león que corría por los edificios del lugar y otra veces veía a un joven de cabello negro que hacia grafiti por todos lados dejando un número de teléfono y por ultimo a una niña con ojos como la sangre que miraba hacia el buzón con una sonrisa burlona y cruel en sus labios…odiaba su sonrisa le recordaba a alguien o algo.

Cuando llegaba la oscuridad el niño se escondía atrás del buzón esperando que los fantasmas dejaran de susurrar y tratar de convencerlo de que se vaya hacia donde esta ellos. Casi dudo algún momento, ¿Por qué esconderse de ellos si ya ni siquiera sabía si existía? Pero algo le decía que no tenía que irse donde estaba ellos, que ellos eran malos.

Su ciclo sin fin siguió

Aún seguía siendo un espíritu errante sin contaminarse aun a pesar de todo, el al pasar los años aprendió como desplazarse con su forma pequeña de espíritu, el vio muchas cosas como las personas iban caminando por las calles de forma apresurada, vio a una niña con una cola extraña que pasaba como si nada y también vio a la misma mujer de cabello largo que se dio cuenta de su existencia. Ella empezó a mover su brazo y decir unas palabras hacia el pero el corrió de forma rápida, ignorando los gritos de ella para que volviera.

Él no iba ser atrapado otra vez.

Él no iba estar enjaulado otra vez.

La noche llego y la pobre alma aún estaba en su viejo buzón ocultándose de la oscuridad que siempre lo amenazaba, él pensó que todo iba ser igual que antes pero vio a un monstruo gigante persiguiendo a la misma chica con cola de antes y a un chico de pelo negro.

Estaba cansado de este ciclo sin fin de ocultarse.

Por una extraña razón él quería ayudarles a escapar de esa cosa.

Pero él no quería ser enjaulado otra vez.

.

Yato despertó con su respiración entre cortada, el de forma inmediata vio al otro lado de la habitación que se encontraba un chico de cabellos rubio que dormía muy pacíficamente.

-Era unos de sus recuerdos….sí que tuvo una vida difícil-Murmuraba para sí mismo Yato sin quitarle la vista a su Shinki.


End file.
